Sous-vide is a method of cooking food sealed in airtight plastic bags in a water bath for longer than normal cooking times at an accurately regulated temperature much lower than normally used for cooking, typically around 55° C. (131° F.) to 60° C. (140° F.) for meats and higher for vegetables. Current sous-vide circulators are built with a motor that is secured within the circulator's housing. While this allows for lower cost fabrication, in the event of a pump failure, the entire circulator will cease to function, creating the need for costly repair work or replacement of the unit. Additionally, sous-vide cooking can be challenging for the novice user. Selection of correct cooking times and temperature can be difficult.
Thus, there is need for improvement in the field.